


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA are best friends, 3racha friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bang Chan-centric, Disney References, Dramedy, F/M, Haunted mansion, Insomniac Bang Chan, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Inspired by Oh My Ghost, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan & TWICE Ensemble, Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Bang Chan/Myoui Mina, Bang Chan/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Bang Chan/TWICE Ensemble, Stray Kids Ensemble & TWICE Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:15 PM**

"So this is the place where you're going to be staying for the year hyung?"

Chan nodded to Jisung,who was currently sitting in the backseat of the car,in response."Yeah,I think so."He replied.

Changbin gave him a look."You _think_ that you're going to be staying here?"


End file.
